c h i l l e r
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [KYUSUNG ll DRABBLE ll BL] - Kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia? Rahasia yang membuatku memilih mati jika saja bisa. Siwon, lelaki itu dia... Sementara aku.../ "Cinta itu...sesuatu yang aneh."


"_Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, _Hyung._ Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri."_

"_Masih banyak orang yang mencintaimu."_

* * *

**Disclaim****e****r: **

Super Junior belongs to SM Entertainment © 2005

**Author's Note****: **

Kinda out of character—possibly _ov__e__rgirly_!YeSung(s). Contain of _Gh__e__i_ Marriage.

Well, it's just _pure__ fan__ fiction_ and used boys love or male and male relationship. I don't take any material profit from this work. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^

_#NowPlaying_ **'Hello' sung by Evanescence**

Untuk _Khaura_ yang mencintai YeWon, _yeyepapoAzi_ yang sudah lama tidak ngobrol di _twitter _(_uname_-ku jadi _coffeeffect_ btw) dan para uke!Yesung stans. ;lol

* * *

**L**elaki itu datang sebulan yang lalu.

Saat musim dingin baru saja menginjak minggu kedua di bulan ini. Ia datang diantar seorang pemuda berwajah sedingin salju di luar jendela yang bernama Kim KiBum. Sementara ia sendiri bernama Yesung.

Hanya Yesung.

Ia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama marganya, termasuk suster dan para dokter yang merawatnya. Mereka hanya memanggilnya 'Yesung-_ah_', 'Yesungie', atau 'Yesung-_sshi_'.

Semula aku berpikir bahwa ia lelaki yang terlalu depresi sehingga memutuskan untuk berdiam di kursi roda dan menolak untuk sekedar bergerak atau berbicara. Tapi, sesaat kemudian aku salah. Aku melihat lelaki itu menangis saat tangannya tak mampu meraih gelas di atas meja dan justru menjatuhkan gelasnya, menimbulkan bunyi pecahan kaca yang berbenturan dengan lantai yang dingin.

Lelaki itu benar-benar lumpuh...dan _buta._

Tapi, yang lebih dari itu adalah alasannya di bawa kesini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu juga sering datang ke sini.

Bukan.

Ia bukan sosok lelaki berwajah dingin bernama KiBum itu. Ia adalah lelaki tinggi dengan wajah ramah namun pucat yang setiap hari selalu mengejutkanku dengan kedatangannya yang mendadak. Mereka—Yesung dan lelaki itu sering sekali berbicara.

"_Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, _Hyung._ Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri."_

"..."

"_Masih banyak orang yang mencintaimu."_ Dia benar, masih banyak yang mencintaimu, termasuk aku.

"...tidak jika kau seorang _gay_. Kau tahu berapa banyak _gay_ di dunia ini—berapa banyak yang mencintaiku?"

"_Kau bisa mulai mencintai wanita."_

"Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa cinta sejati justru datang dari hubungan sejenis. Dan aku memercayainya. Aku tidak peduli sekalipun aku memercayainya dalam keputusasaan."

"..."

"Wonie...jika hanya dalam kegelapan aku bisa menemukanmu, bersamamu. Aku memilih untuk tetap di dalamnya. Asalkan bisa mencintaimu, selamanya dalam kegelapan pun aku rela."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya perbicaraan seperti ini terjadi. Lalu, lelaki bernama Choi Siwon itu memilih diam dan akhirnya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"...aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pemikirannya, KyuHyunie."

Setelahnya Yesung pasti akan berbicara padaku. Berusaha menatapku dengan manik hitamnya yang sudah pasti sia-sia. Ia tak akan melihat keberadaanku yang selalu bertahan di sisinya, tanpa pernah meninggalkannya.

"Aku hanya berusaha menjaga perasaanku padanya."

'_Kau telah berusaha, Yesungie,' _ucapku lirih.

Ya, benar. Yesung telah berusaha untuk menjaga perasaanya lebih kuat dari siapa pun. Aku belum pernah menemukan pemuda seperti dia sebelumnya. Katakanlah Yesung adalah pemuda yang keras kepala. Sangat keras kepala.

"Siwon seharusnya mengerti sebesar apa perasaanku padanya." Bisa kulihat buku-buku jari Yesung memutih saat ia memegang pinggiran kursi rodanya terlalu erat. "Tapi, kenapa ia justru memintaku untuk melupakannya?"

Aku memilih diam dan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya.

"Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang? Apa dia pikir mudah bagi seorang _gay_ untuk mencintai dan hidup normal?"

'_Tidak, Yesungie. Tapi, kau mungkin lebih beruntung daripada aku, KyuHyun yang jatuh cinta padamu.'_

Yesung mulai terisak. Aku jarang melihat seorang laki-laki menangis. Tapi, Yesung terlalu mudah menangis saat kami hanya berdua seperti ini. Dan di saat seperti ini juga aku hanya bisa mengutuk diriku sendiri. Aku ingin memeluknya. Mengatakan padanya bahwa ia lebih beruntung daripada aku. Beratus kali lipat lebih beruntung, bagaimanapun kondisinya sekarang.

"Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang, Kyu?" Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha kembali menemukan keberadaanku,

'_Yesung...jangan tanyakan itu.'_

Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?

Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?

Aku mencintai seseorang, Yesungie.

Hanya saja aku tidak cukup beruntung untuk mengatakan hal itu.

_Aku mencintaimu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihat pemuda pendiam bermarga Kim itu masuk pada hari berikutnya.

Ia segera berdiri di belakang kursi roda Yesung. Untuk sesaat aku melihat pemuda itu menghela napas sebelum akhirnya membungkuk dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yesung yang tengah duduk di kursi roda. Kepalanya berada tepat di sisi Yesung, hingga pipi mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Siwon dan aku ada tentu saja, tapi kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Saat ini kami hanya bisa melihat keberadaan pemuda bernama Kim KiBum itu dan mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba hidup normal? Lagipula, Siwon tidak akan kembali, 'kan?"

_Pemuda itu benar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia? _

Sebuah rahasia yang membuat_ku_ memilih mati jika saja bisa. _Siwon_, lelaki yang selalu ada di kepalanya, lelaki yang selalu diajaknya bicara itu, dia telah... _tiada_. Sementara aku,

—_aku_ hanyalah sebuah boneka yang dinamainya KyuHyun di mejanya. _Boneka porselen_ yang jatuh cinta pada pemuda buta, sejak kedatangannya sebulan yang lalu, di pagi hari yang bersalju.

**...**

_("ELF" Medical Research Center untuk Depresi dan Gangguan Kejiwaan. Ruang __No. __04. Nama pasien: Yesung Choi, 25 tahun. Diagnosis: Mengalami depresi yang hebat karena kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa suaminya. Kondisi fisiknya sendiri juga mengalami kelumpuhan dan kebutaan yang menunjukkan respon negatif atas semua usaha pengobatan.)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'**Cinta itu...sesuatu yang aneh.'**

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
